Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub to a fill amount and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
Certain washing machine appliances allow for user selection of the wash fluid fill amount of the washing machine appliance. For example, the washing machine appliance may allow for a user to select, e.g., a small fill amount, a medium fill amount, or a large fill amount. Each of the small, medium, and large fill amounts correspond to a certain amount of wash fluid. The ability to select a water fill amount is a generally commercially desirable feature.
However, with relatively large loads, it may be easy for certain consumers to overestimate an amount of water or wash fluid necessary to wash such a load of laundry. Overestimating the amount of water or wash fluid necessary may lead to energy inefficiencies. Accordingly, a method for operating a washing machine appliance capable of allowing a user to select a desired water fill amount, while still including one or more features to improve an energy efficiency of the washing machine appliance would be useful.